


ain't our time yet

by ohworm (owolivia)



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: 70's - 80's, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dancing, F/F, Homophobia, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Lesbophobia, Prom, Sort Of, so much homophobia man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owolivia/pseuds/ohworm
Summary: “No, I mean it,” Violet stressed, reaching up to tuck one of Minerva’s stray strands of hair behind her ear. “What did we do? I can’t get their looks out of my mind. They looked at us like we killed a fucking kitten.”Minerva quickly put her hand on hers, kept Violet’s hand on her cheek. “We didn’t do anything. Violet, this isn’t on us.”A car drove through a puddle outside, its lights brightening the whole street as it passed. The faint, distant chatter of Minerva’s neighbors outside rang loud in Violet’s head. The silence almost hurt.“You don’t sound like you believe it,” she whispered.
Relationships: Minerva/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	ain't our time yet

Bittersweet tension filled the little room, dread gathering in Violet’s stomach as she shifted on the bed, eyes irritated as Minerva swiped the disinfectant wipe across her eyelids again, other hand holding her face so tenderly she wanted to cry. It was just the slightest bit of eyeshadow, but it was a bitch to take off anyway. Minerva stuck her tongue out in concentration as she always did, gently wiping away the color of the other lid. “Hey, it’s almost gone.”

“Thank you,” she whispered, keeping her eyes closed for a little longer. Opening them would force her to look at Minerva’s equally tear-stained face and messy hair that was gorgeously put up just an hour ago. Not that she looked any less attractive, but seeing her in tears clenched Violet’s heart tightly and squeezed until she was a crying mess herself. 

Soft footsteps sounded through the room, Minerva’s slippers softly gliding across her floor. The mattress dented where Minerva sat down again, her hand coming to rest on Violet’s knee, warm and gentle. “Vi. Please, look at me.”

Violet’s eyes fell to her own hands balled up in her lap, shaking. Slightly red, knuckles bruised. An apology sat on her tongue, heavy and desperate, but she couldn’t open her mouth, feeling like all she’d do is sob. Minerva reached out, wiped away the tear that ran down her cheek and pulled her into a hug. 

It was only after they had both slipped into pyjamas and pur Minerva’s dress into the wash that Violet felt slightly better. Pillows and blankets surrounding them as Minerva flipped through the movies she had, deciding on a random one with a colorful cover picture. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah,” Violet said, tugging her end of the blanket around herself a little tighter. She didn't really care. They weren’t supposed to be here tonight. 

The movie didn’t interest either of them. It was some dumb comedy Sophie bought on a sale and gave to Minerva for her birthday, but Violet was starting to think it was just too bad for Sophie to keep. She didn’t blame her, the plot was a mess and none of the jokes landed. Maybe it would’ve been better if she actually paid attention, but the way Minerva shifted and bumped their knees together, and later on laid her hand on Violet’s, kept her distracted. Which was good, since she mostly tuned out the echoing, repeating voices of the teachers in her head.

“This is dumb.” She muttered halfway through. Minerva met her eyes, looked at her in a way that threatened to send Violet into tears again. She squeezed her hand, rubbed comforting circles with her thumb and turned the TV off with the remote. 

Her eyes wandered to the movie collection before meeting Violet’s gaze again. “Yeah. You’re right. We could watch something else?”

They weren’t supposed to be watching movies at Minerva’s house on a saturday night, for God’s sake. Her voice came out shaky and quiet. “I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“Vi…”

“No, I mean it,” she stressed, reaching up to tuck one of Minerva’s stray strands of hair behind her ear. “What did we do? I can’t get their looks out of my mind. They looked at us like we killed a fucking kitten.”

Minerva quickly put her hand on hers, kept Violet’s hand on her cheek. “We didn’t do anything. Violet, this isn’t on us.” 

A car drove through a puddle outside, its lights brightening the whole street as it passed. The faint, distant chatter of Minerva’s neighbors outside rang loud in Violet’s head. The silence almost hurt. 

“You don’t sound like you believe it,” she whispered.

Letting go of Violet’s hand, Minerva looked down, bringing her wrist over her eyes to wipe her tears. “Well, it’s the truth. We deserved to be there.” The shakiness of her voice, the quiet sob, it brought tears to Violet’s eyes. She didn’t want this. “I think Sophie’s going to leave soon, anyway.”

“Sophie didn’t get turned away at the door.”

Minerva looked conflicted. She stayed quiet, letting the tears fall, bringing the blanket around her shoulders. It broke Violet’s heart, she didn’t want the night to end like this. Not on such a big day. Not if she could help it.

With shaky legs and hesitant steps, Violet climbed out of Minerva’s bed and moved to her work desk, feeling slightly less horrible when she saw the radio. She pushed a few buttons, popped in one of their tapes and raised the volume, corners of her mouth pulling into a little smile as one of their favorite songs echoed around the room.

“What are you doing?” Minerva turned to look at her, and Violet walked back over to her, holding her hand out.

“Let’s dance here, then. We don’t need an overcrowded gym to have a nice prom, no?” 

Her eyes lit up with wonder and love and she took Violet’s hand wordlessly. The floor was slightly cold, but they’ve practiced this before. Step here, step there, twirl, foreheads pressed together. Violet sort of wished they didn't get out of the fancy, expensive clothes. They got them for no reason.

The song changed, Minerva immediately humming along to the soft tune of one of Diana Ross’ songs Violet was not familiar with, but enjoying listening to her voice. Her head came to rest on her shoulder, and Minerva didn’t hesitate to pull her close and run her hand through her hair. The hair she slightly styled just for the night she didn’t get to properly have. “We should do something.”

“Like what?”

“Something. Like, a message. Put up posters, spray paint, complain.” 

Violet sighed, relaxing at Minerva’s rose scented perfume. “What would that do?”

“Might not do anything right away, but… get enough posters, do enough damage… They’ll get the hint, won’t they? And if it spreads, people at other schools do the same, it spreads some more… We’d make history.”

“They’d expel us at best, Min. Or arrest or something.”

But Violet made a mental note to vandalize the bathrooms more when she got the chance. 

“We could go to Pride. We’ve got time to prepare.” Minerva looked up at the ceiling, counting the glow-in-the-dark stars all over it. “Or- I don’t know. Somewhere. Get a bunch of rainbows, put them all over the place before we leave.” 

The sound of another car driving through the puddle in the road sounded throughout the room, the silence between songs leaving Violet uncomfortable, and as the lights passed their window she itched to move away and hide, let go of Minerva and stay safe. 

But she didn’t, instead tightening her hold, feeling rebellious from such a small action. A small smile pulled at the corners of her mouth. “That sounds nice.”


End file.
